kosoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Price List
CN = copper nihat SN = silver nihat GN = gold nihat Currency and conversions can be found here. Feel free to suggest items to admin! Quality Guide There are three qualities most items can be bought in: Poor, Standard, High. Poor quality items are run down, usually handed down through numerous owners, torn, falling apart, etc. Standard quality items are fairly old with a few loose stands of fabric or splinters, etc. High quality items are always brand new with little to no flaws. So, a Poor quality shirt normally listed at 5 silver nihat would instead cost 1 silver and 6 copper nihat. The same shirt at High quality would cost 2 gold and 5 silver nihat. There are restrictions when it comes to backgrounds. Beggars must only buy things at Poor Quality and Nobility must only buy things at High Quality. Clothes Garments Jewelry Cosmetics Furniture Seating Tables Bedding Storage Kitchen/Dining Cooking Drinking Forks Spoons Knives Plates & Bowls Misc Housing Housing prices can be found here Animals Animals and feed do not have different qualities, though ranchers could personally decide to charge more or less depending on where they are. This is the "default" price; if there is no listed price at a store, refer here. Feed Chickens Cattle Ducks Pigs Goats Sheep Horses Horse breeds here Dogs Dog breeds here Misc Tools General Drawing/Painting/Writing Ink Colors, per oz First Aid Blacksmithing Carpentry Farming/Gardening Tattooing Leatherworking Sewing Entertainment Armor and Weapons Armor Chainmail (only size mods) Metal/Leather/Etc Weapons One-Handed Two-Handed Ranged Shields Horse/Centaur Armor Magical Spell Tomes Spell tomes, also books written by master mages that are used for solitary practice of a particular magic skill. It is the easiest way to learn magic skill exp ic, as long as you have the coin for it. In roleplay threads, every 500 words you detail your character studying from the tome--which includes reading, practicing and trail and error (no one is perfect, after all)-- you will be rewarded 2-3 points in that skill. Of course, admin have final say about if you do earn the points or not. Each magic type has their own price range for tomes. In PC-owned businesses they may choose to charge whatever they want, but if they do not specify then consult these prices. Novice tomes can be purchased by anyone wanting to start their education in the magic, and can be used to gain up to 10 EXP. Apprentice tomes can only purchased by mages with a novice level of the skill, and can be used to gain up to 30 EXP. Adept tomes can only purchased by mages with an apprentice level of the skill, and can be used to gain up to 70 EXP. Master tomes can only purchased by mages with an adept level of the skill, and can be used to gain up to max EXP. Complete tomes can be purchased by anyone of any level, and is basically an all-in-one tome that can be used to reach master level. Conjuration * Novice Tome: 30 gp * Apprentice Tome: 60 gp * Adept Tome: 90 gp * Master Tome: 120 gp * Complete Tome: 600 gp Enchanting * Novice Tome: 20 gp * Apprentice Tome: 50 gp * Adept Tome: 80 gp * Master Tome: 150 gp * Complete Tome: 500 gp Elementalism * Novice Tome: 10 gp * Apprentice Tome: 25 gp * Adept Tome: 50 gp * Master Tome: 100 gp * Complete Tome: 500 gp Illusion * Novice Tome: 50 gp * Apprentice Tome: 70 gp * Adept Tome: 100 gp * Master Tome: 150 gp * Complete Tome: 700 gp Restoration * Novice Tome: 10 gp * Apprentice Tome: 25 gp * Adept Tome: 50 gp * Master Tome: 100 gp * Complete Tome: 500 gp Necromancy * Novice Tome: 100 gp * Apprentice Tome: 150 gp * Adept Tome: 200 gp * Master Tome: 250 gp * Complete Tome: 900 gp Telepathy * Novice Tome: 100 gp * Apprentice Tome: 120 gp * Adept Tome: 150 gp * Master Tome: 200 gp * Complete Tome: 800 gp Transfiguration * Novice Tome: 30 gp * Apprentice Tome: 70 gp * Adept Tome: 150 gp * Master Tome: 240 gp * Complete Tome: 600 gp Wands Wands are extremely diverse. Most mages can start out going out, finding a decent stick and using that itself. Novice and apprentice mages will have to find an enchanter to enchant their wands that make them usable for focusing magic, but adept and master mages can enchant their own wands. Professional wand makers make more permanent wands out of metals and other precious materials, selling them pre-enchanting as well as enchanting mage's wands for various prices. There is no range of price a wandmaker could have; each is different. Therefore, check with your local wandmaker for their pricings. Enchantments Enchantments are simply magical modifiers to an item. Clothes, furniture, tools... anything can be enchanted if the enchanter has the skill. Enchanters will have their own prices for enchantments depending on their individual skill level, so below are ranges you can expect: * Simple: 30-50 gn * Complex: 100-150 gn * Advanced: 500-600 gn Magical Amplifiers Buildings Deviancy Drugs Recreational Ryabkin * Origin: Ulios * Taken: dissolved and taken orally through drink * Positive side effects: Taken before bed, Ryabkin is used as a sleep aid. Their sleep, if undisturbed, can last up to 10 hours. * Negative side effects: While asleep, the user is completely unaware of their surroundings and if they're woken up, they will experience complete body paralysis. Many slavers drug drinks of potential victims and when they inevitably pass out they kidnap them. Glory * Origin: Chadrica * Taken: chewed leaves * Positive side effects: called the "party drug of Kosovia (PDK)", it gives its user an extreme sense of euphoria and bursts of energy. The user commonly experiences a lack of hunger as well. * Negative side effects: When the euphoria ends, the user will crash just as hard and end up sweating out the drug. Sura * Origin: Asios * Taken: smoked * Positive side effects: Traditional dwarven tribes would use sura to become closer to Nuniq. It is a spiritual experience for them, but in more recent times it is popularized as a hallucinogen that also gives the user a euphoric high that can last for up to ten hours. * Negative side effects: If taken in a negative mindset this can be torture as the visions will not stop and can often turn extremely nightmarish. When the high dies down, the user will become extremely thirsty and if not supervised can die from overhydration. Kong * Origin: Ayor * Taken: pill form, dissolved on tongue * Positive side effects: Kong is mostly taken by mages to enhance their magical abilities. (OOC: If a character is under the influence of Kong in a thread, their magic skill exp is doubled.) * Negative side effects: The more it is taken, the frailer one becomes. They become sick extremely easily, and eventually their body becomes too sick to digest food. The only way to combat this gruesome end is to have Kong only in dire circumstances, if not at all. Once every couple months is the minimum it takes to stay healthy with it. Poison Snake Venom Spriggan Sap Unlike Vampire Toxin, Spriggan Sap does not come from spriggans despite the name. Instead, SS is created through a chemical reaction that the spriggans use in everyday life. For them, the "sap" (that has the consistency more of jelly) is used as a pain reliever that is applied onto cuts. But if applied to the skin of other races, it is extremely corrosive. Vampire Toxin Vampires are venomous; their fangs, like a snake's, can stream out venom upon a bite. It is an extremely potent vemon, and can be extracted and sold just like snake venom. Slaves Each business has their own pricing on slaves, though for the best chance of getting business these are the ranges: Child (aged 6-15) * Human: 10-15 gn * Shapeshifter: 20-30 gn * Centaur: 30-50 gn * Other: 50-100 gn Man * Human: 50-60 gn * Shapeshifter: 70-100 gn * Centaur: 100-150 gn * Other: 80-150 gn Woman * Human: 70-100 gn * Shapeshifter: 100-130 gn * Centaur: 250-400 gn * Other: 120-200 gn Woman, Pregnant or with Child (<6 years old) * Human: 80-90 gn * Shapeshifter: 100-120 gn * Centaur: 200-300 gn * Other: 100-150 gn Elderly/Disabled * Human: 30-50 gn * Shapeshifter: 50-80 gn * Centaur: 150-170 gn * Other: 50-70 gn Man, Woman and Child (Family) * Human: 200-300 gn * Shapeshifter: 400-800 gn * Centaur: 900-1,200 gn * Other: 300-500 gn Guide Women are considered more valuable than men because they can give birth to future slaves. Women who are pregnant or with child are less valuable than women without because they work less and will have to spend most of their time taking care of their child. If a potential buyer has other slaves, there is the option of having other slaves take care of the child as well. Not all families are kept together during sales. Especially when the child grows older, they can be sold separately from their parents. Most slavers do not sell familial groups because they are rarely bought, but a number of them do because when they are bought, they can make a good amount of coin. Elderly or disabled slaves are less valuable than young and healthy slaves, but are commonly bought as household slaves who cook, clean and take care of children. Note: disabled can mean physically or mentally. If a slave is punished and has their leg broken, arm broken or another bodily injury occurs, they will be considered disabled and will be sold as such.